


This Took Us Too Long

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Dean's Clothes, Dream Sex, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, I write more in tags than summaries, Love, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam ships it but is really sick of these two, This is my first multi chapter, This is not great, let's be honest we all ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has fallen and is living in the bunker with Dean and Sam. When Dean finds Cas wearing his cloths he realizes how good he looks. After they dance around each other and get over themselves it's just fluff and smut where ever you look. This may or may not be a multichapter thing but each one can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It all started when Cas first became human. Well, after he started living in the bunker. To be honest Dean didn't really know when this all started. The important thing is that this _had_ started. Dean was in the kitchen making breakfast when Cas walked in with the sexiest bed-head Dean had ever seen and he was wearing one of Dean's old shirts from High School. It was a grey AC/DC shirt and over it, Cas was wearing a blue and grey plaid over-shirt. He didn't even know why he still _had_ this shirt. Now Dean isn't gay, he's not even bisexual, but the way his jeans look on Cas? Dean shakes his head. So  _not_ going there. Ever. But still... Before he can think something he  _really_ doesn't want to, Cas is greeting him. "Morning Dean."

"Mornin' Cas. You look... human." Dean says in the most kind way he can manage. He doesn't want to upset the freshly fallen angel now does he. 

"Well, "morning look" is certainly a different... appearance from my usual one I suppose." Cas said with a slight smirk as he sat down. He almost didn't want to end Dean's staring at him, but he knew it meant nothing.  The former angel had been pinning over Dean for years, and had grown used to the feel of sadness that came with his one-sided love for the hunter, that somehow increased with his new human status. 

"Are eggs and bacon ok?" Dean was trying not to stare at Cas, but did Cas seriously need to look so  _good_ in his clothes? Jerk. And those innocent blue eyes that always looked into his very essence...

"That will do quite nicely thank you." Cas interrupted Dean's inner monologue as he watched Dean finish cooking for them both. It was very domestic for them, yet carried a much needed sense of peace.

Cas had been living at the bunker for a couple months and Dean recently decided that it would be better for Cas to wear his old, clean cloths instead of the same trench coat and tax accountant get up. Let's just say that neither of them regretted  _that_ decision. Dean shirts and jeans were a little baggy. Some times his tops threatened to expose a shoulder or part of his collar bone, and the pants laid low on the ex-angel's hips. If Dean thought that Cas might share the same feelings for him that he had towards the former angel, he would jump him at every chance life gave him, though he can hardly resist as it is. Cas on the other hand, loved the way Dean ogled at him with his new wardrobe options. It gave him a truly human feeling he couldn't quite identify, but if Sam's computer was anything to go by it's something called "Pride" or possibly "High Self-esteem". 

Dean laid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Cas and _just_ resisted the urge to kiss him on the forehead. Maybe if he just pretended like he didn't mean to...

"Hey guys!" Or maybe not. His gigantic, moose of a brother always had terrible timing. 6'4" of dorky, nerdy awkwardness, known as Sam, had just gotten back from his morning run. He went over to the counter and started to mutilate an apple. "I may have picked up on a case somewhere in Ohio. It's just a simple salt and burn, and if you want to come with me I'm leaving in the morning after my run." Dean looked to gauge Cas' reaction and only saw him in a pure state of bacon induced bliss. Dean Winchester is not a girl so  _he_ shouldn't care were Cas stands. And since when has he cared about how Cas would feel if he left for a job anyways?  _Well you weren't aware you were in love with him before now, now were you?_   **And where was that thought even coming from?**

"Ya sure. I'll go with you. I'll go pack up after breakfast." Dean replied as he sat down to eat his own eggs and bacon. He sneaked a look (that he would never admit wasn't too subtle) at Cas, and to his surprise, there was a flash of sadness across his friend's face at the news of his leaving.

"Hhhmg," Sam coughed like the rude bitch he was, interrupting two friends eye contact. Not fair. Dean was just getting lost in those hypnotizing blue irises too! "Sounds good. Well I'm going to go get started on the research for the case." And with that Sam left just as suddenly as he had entered. Dean and Cas sat in silence as they finished their meals. After they were done and Dean had cleaned up the kitchen, the pair went to watch Star Trek in Dean's room while he packed. 

"How long do you think this trip will take?" Cas asked as he ignored the screen in front of him in favor for the green eyes and sandy, blondish hair. He didn't want to admit it, but Cas was going to miss Dean. They had been spending a lot of time together as Dean helped Cas get acquainted with his humanity. Dean knew he was kinda babying Cas lately, and in all honesty he was really going to miss doing just that for the next few days.

"Well it will take a few days to get there, maybe three more to find and kill the son of a bitch, and another couple to get back, so at least a week. Maybe longer." God if looks could shatter and hearts could literally break... The look Cas gave him was the same look a dog gives you when you accidentally kick them, or the look a cat gives you when you step on their tail. Dean didn't know why he was getting that look from Cas, but it did nothing to make him feel better about leaving. Maybe he could come up with some excuse for Sam... No. No need. He was going on a case and having a friend had never stopped him before. Ugh. Dean ignored all of his thoughts and feelings and just kept watching the TV. 

* * *

The following morning Dean and Sam finished packing and left. Cas didn't know what to do. He always had Dean there to talk to, or suggest a new movie for him to watch. Dean had left him with a few home-cooked meals and frozen burritos along with instructions on how to use the microwave before he left. It had already been a few hours and Cas missed Dean. He missed his kindness and his smile. He missed the comfort he got from Dean's very presence and the joy Dean always carried with him. He missed Dean's eyes, and his mouth, and his gravely voice, and his attractive bowlegs, and... Wait. Cas felt... weird, in a place Dean called his "private quarters". It felt, longing? _Needy._ This was new. Luckily, Dean had awkwardly told him what to do if this happened. Cas went into the bathroom, removed his cloths and turned on the shower. Time to deal with this so called "boner".

Dean was already regretting leaving Cas at the bunker alone. What if Cas needed better instructions for the microwave and starved? What about if he falls in the shower and hits his head with no one there to help him? What if.... "So this spirit shouldn't be too hard to kill once we figure out where this guy was buried. Of course we have to make sure it _is_ a spirit first. It could end up bei...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."   _God_ his brother was annoying! Let a man worry about his friend! What if Cas tried to leave the bunker without him? What if...

 

* * *

 

Cas leaned against the shower slightly sated from his activities. He quickly cleaned up and got dressed. Still not sure what to do, he called Dean. Dean picked up after one ring. 

"Cas are you alright!? Did you fall? Get into trouble?" Cas thought it was cute how worried Dean seemed to be. Then again he probably just didn't want Cas breaking something. 

"I'm fine Dean. I just wanted to see how you and Sam were doing on your drive." Cas heard Sam in the background laughing about "Worried boyfriends" and "Can't stand to be alone for more than a few hours". Cas also heard what sounded like a slap and Sam laughing harder. 

"We'll we're ok and all, but I'd be a lot better if my brother wasn't such a bitch..." Cas again heard Sam but this time he simply said "Jerk." Cas was glad to hear Dean's voice. He felt a lot better now. 

"Well good luck on your case. Good night Dean. Text me when you're done driving so I can text you." Cas was hoping he didn't sound needy. 

"Night Cas" Again, Sam's laughing could be heard. Cas almost said "I love you", but instead he hung up. 

 


	2. Is This Ever Gonna Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas had a bit much to drink. Things happen. No thanks to Dean not understanding Cas mixed with flirting, but still.

Dean and Sam finally got back from their ghost job in Ohio. Dean was, dare he say,  _worried_ about Cas for the whole week and a half he was gone. Dean Winchester is  _not_ a girl, and he most certainly doesn't crave stubble, dark brown hair, and the deepest blue eyes there ever were... The point is he's not a girl and he  _doesn't_ have a girly crush on his best friend. 

Dean Winchester is also neither gay nor bisexual. That said, he wasn't in love with his fallen angel friend. He simply thought he looked outstanding in his old clothes. The way it showed his shoulders and collarbone from time-to-time was purely addicting.   _That_ said, even if Dean did love Cas.  _IF!_ It's not like the former angel would love him back anyways. Not when he could just step outside and capture any girl's, or guy's heart. And why  _would_ he love Dean? Cas was wonderful. He was gorgeous, kind hearted, and he always put others before himself. Really, Cas wasn't just wonderful, he was perfect. But Dean didn't like cock, so none of this was girly nor crushy damn it! Cas just really looked good in his clothes...

* * *

 

 Cas had really missed them, Dean specifically. After the first night, Cas spent his time, cleaning the dusty rooms, researching human emotions, watching some of Dean's favorite movies, and most importantly, thinking of Dean. Cas had loved Dean for years. He likes to think since he pulled the righteous-man out of hell itself, but the truth is that it took time to fall in love like falling in love does. That doesn't mean that Cas loves Dean any less than you might think. No, Cas still thinks about Dean more than he should, he still dreams about Dean in compromising situations, and he still misses Dean whenever he leaves for more than a couple hours. But of course, Dean would never feel the same about him. Dean was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. He had eyes the color of nature, a heart the size of mountains, and a soul that glowed like stars in the night sky. There was no way this man could fall in love with an angel that fell. This is why, after the Winchester boys brought out the whiskey to celebrate their hunt, Cas joined them and drank til he was tipsy. Well, "tipsy" was putting it lightly. Cas was full on drunk. In his alcohol-induced haze, Cas couldn't tell that Dean didn't feel the same. He only saw how _hot_ the hunter was. All stubble and masculine. Cas then decided to show Dean just how hot Cas thought he was. Unfortunately, Cas being extremity naive about human behavior and with his buzzed self not really knowing how to do this correctly, Cas just said whatever came to mind.

"Dean," Cas said in what he thought was a seductive voice, which was really just the same voice but more slurred. "May I borrow your jacket? I'm just so cold, and it does smell wonderful. Smells like leather and coconut shampoo. Smells kinda like you. And I do _love_ your sent Dean..." The last sentence was all but a whisper. Dean heard it of course, and the thought of ways to cover Castiel in that sent, _his sent,_ was making him become slightly turned on. _seriously what the hell?!?!?!_ he knew Cas was just being strange and his almost flirtatious words were _not_ because Cas loved Dean but because... because... Well, it wasn't because he loved Dean! 

Non-the-less, Dean gave him the jacket. Dean didn't know what reaction he was expecting when he gave Cas his jacket, but a  _full on moan_ wasn't one of them. 

" _Uuuuugn_ , Much better! Thank you, Dean." Cas said as he lost himself in the green orbs that were Dean's eyes. He could stare into them for hours. Especially in various states of undress and intertwined with one another hotly.

When Dean's eyes caught onto Castiel's, he knew he was crazy. The ex-angel looked... Was that  _arousal?_ Dean really needed to get some sleep. But it's not his fault that Cas is  _still_ wearing his clothes and Cas is  _still_  looking at Dean with all the force in Star Wars. 

"Ooooooooooook. I'm just gonna... Um... Go to bed now? Have fun... uh, doing wa-whatever,  _that_ is." What was  _wrong_ with his brother? 

"Night Sam" Cas said without looking away from Dean's eyes.

"Ya night Sammy." Ok. Cas had waaaaay too much to drink. He wouldn't stop  _looking at him_ with those eyes.  _ **And why was he still smelling his jacket?**_ "Um Cas? I think we need to go to bed now." Look, Dean enjoyed hot eye-sex as much as the next... not gay guy... But that didn't mean that Cas wasn't only like this because he wasn't used to being human, and he was drunk. 

"Sure Dean." And if Cas would stop saying his name like that maybe Dean could actually get some sleep. Before Dean could say anything else, Cas was up and stumbling to his room. Or so Dean thought. Dean went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, but when he came back what he saw would haunt his dreams for years to come.

Cas laid on Dean's bed with his shirt pulled up past his belly button and his pants unzipped. He was moaning and wiggling around. There was a blush that went from his lovely face to what seemed to be everywhere else. "I don't mean to kill your fun or anything Cas, but um... This isn't what I met by "go to bed." Dean, although  _100% straight_ was a gentlemen and would never take advantage of a sexual partner while drunk. 

"What's the matter, Dean? You don't like the way I look in your clothes and jacket? Your staring from earlier would disagree with you." Cas was pretty much humping the air by now and Dean's dick was about to become fairly visible in his jeans.  

"Cas, buddy, please. We'll talk about this in the morning. Ok? But you need to not be here right now. Ok? You're not fully you." Ok. Dean Winchester doesn't worry. Not like this. But he wanted to do  _things_ that Cas could never forgive him for. He wasn't about to ruin the only good thing in his life for drunken pleasure. 

"You know, while you were gone I did things to myself. Naughty things, Dean. Very bad things. It felt sooo good though. I thought of you too. Hmmmmmgn. We could recreate some fantasies if you would get a little closer with a  _lot_ less clothes on." Dean really, really, needed Cas to get out of there. He didn't mean what he was saying anyways. No matter how sexy Cas' words were or how hot Cas looked with his hands stroking his thighs while he humped the air desperately, Dean knew it was just the alcohol talking. Bummer. 

"Alright Cas that's that. Let's get you to bed." As soon as Dean tried to pick Cas up, Cas tried to pull Dean down. Dean, being the larger of the two males won the little battle and carried Cas bridle-style into the halls of the bunker. Cas kept  _burrowing_ his nose in Dean chest as he held onto the hunter for what seemed like dear life. By the time that Dean had carried Cas to his room, Dean was hard, Cas was panting, and both were somehow still tired. By the time Dean laid his angel  _Since when did he start calling him **that**? _ onto his bed he was asleep. Thank God. His breathing was still heavy though, and Dean thought he heard Cas moan "Dean" a few times. Dean went back into his own room, and after 20 minutes or so, he decided to take care of himself in the bathroom, take another shower, then go to bed. He was totally ignoring any thoughts of what could have happened in his room if he had given into Castiel's buzzed wishes as he... dealt with himself. And he didn't cum all over the shower to the thought of Cas moaning underneath him with those innocent, blue eyes of his lust blown. Oh and Dean Winchester was neither gay nor bi! Just, maybe a little bit for Cas...

* * *

Sam swore he would never get to sleep again! With a room a few doors down from Dean's he had heard Cas' moans and what sounded like Dean's grunts. It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that he won't sleep for a few weeks and he won't have to deal with his brother and friend's UST anymore. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked reading this. I'm going to keep writing fics with spelling errors so any suggestions are welcome.


	3. We Might Be Getting Somewhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go deeper into their stupid idea that their love for each other is one-sided, we see how Sam feels, and Cas thinks about the dream he had about Dean last night.

Sam was disappointed. Here he was waking up "knowing" that the numbnuts he lived with were finally on the same page with their relationship. But when he walk into the kitchen and Cas is still without hickeys and Dean is still (not subtly) staring at Cas, he knows he was wrong. Darn. "Morning guys!" Sam looked at the two dorks in front of him. He needed to find out what happened last night. They were even  _more_ awkward than they were before. They weren't talking and Cas was eating fruit instead of the pancakes Dean had made that morning, and if the strange conversations between Cas and himself were anything to go by, Cas loved Dean's cooking. 

"Heya Sammy."

"Hello, Sam." 

Ya, this needed an explanation, and quickly too. He was getting tired of Dean showing all the signs of a serious attraction to Cas just to do nothing about it. And how many times had Cas come to him with "hypothetical" questions that were clearly about the love Cas had toward his brother? Sam didn't care, he was ending this. Today. "So what did you two do last night without me?" Sam waited for a response aaaaaaand... Nothing. Nothing but a grunt of "Nothin' " from Dean and a "Not of import" from Cas. Ugh! He should have known these two would be harder to guide than he previously thought. 

* * *

Cas couldn't even look at Dean. Not after the dream he had, anyways. After falling asleep to the sweet smell of Dean Winchester, he had a very...human experience. In dream land, Cas was talking to Dean when all of a sudden, the green-eyed hunter was sliding onto his lap, not that he minded...

"Hey, Cas. Somethin I wanna tell ya. Ya know, I love those pretty blue eyes of yours. Always gets me going. Just thinking about you panting under me with my fingers hooked in those dark locks. Mmmmmmmm. So pretty, Cas." Dean was grinding against him by now, moaning, groaning, and most importantly, removing clothes. At this point, Dean and Cas were both shirtless with their jeans unzipped and Dean was kissing and biting down his neck.

"I've wanted to do this for so long angel. The way you look in my old shirts? Hottest thing I've ever seen. Wanted to fuck you on the couch last night baby. Looked so good in my jacket angel." Dean jumped up for just long enough to rid Cas of his pants before he climbed back on.

"Bet you want me to ride you soo good. Wanna be my good little boy huh Cas?  _Gnnnnnnh_ So hot baby, so hot." 

Cas was panting and rutting trying to get the friction he so desperately craved. Even dream!Dean was a cock tease. "P-pl- _please_ Dean! I-I need!" 

"Shhh. Come on baby boy. You know I got you. Gonna make this soooo good for my precious little angel." Dean reached his hand down Cas' boxers, ( _Finally.)_ and began stroking light enough to be  _less_ than a tease. Dean got up, _still stroking mind you,_ and removed his own jeans, exposing the fact that he wasn't wearing boxers. Also, it seemed that dream!Dean liked butt-plugs. Dean climbed back onto Cas' lap. 

"Want me to slid your big cock into my slutty hole Cas? Would that be good, baby?" Cas moaned out his agreements and Dean took out his plug and took Cas' cock the rest of the way out of his boxers. Then, the larger man slipped onto the member presented to him with a shudder. 

"Is that what you wanted baby? _Huuuugn_! feels so perfect. Ya!" The deeper Cas got into the warm heat of Dean, the louder he got. Groans and growls mixed with moans, all breathed out onto the former angel's neck in-between bites and nips. After a while of thrusting, humping, and riding Dean came all over Cas' bare chest, tearing Cas' orgasm from him. 

Cas woke up sweaty with soiled boxers. There was no  _way_ he was talking to Dean after that, let alone eating one of his wonderful breakfasts. 

* * *

Dean wasn't going to think about last night. He wasn't going to think about how Cas was behaving or why, he wasn't going to think about how Cas' actions affected him, and he certainly wasn't going to think about how he admitted to himself that he was in love with Cas. Nope. Not bi, not attracted to blue eyes and stubble mixed with a deep voice, and not in love with Cas. And not going to think about last night. 

When Cas walked into the kitchen like he does every morning, Dean was sad to see that his friend didn't say good morning. In fact, the ex-angel hadn't said anything to him. Hell, he hadn't even  _looked_ at him. Dean knew it was because Cas didn't mean anything he said last night and was disgusted by Dean's obvious arousal the words had caused. Great. Dean did the one thing he was trying to not do. He ruined the connection that meant the world to him. 

None-the-less Dean made pancakes and offered some to Cas, who just shook his head no and grabbed some of Sam's rabbit food instead. Ouch.

Dean knew that he wasn't going to be allowed by the universe to be happy for much longer. He should have noticed his days with Cas were too perfect. He should have caught on to the fact that he was smiling and laughing on a regular basis. He felt stupid. So very stupid. Cas could never love him! Dean had allowed his fantasies to seem real. No way Cas meant what he said. No way Cas wanted Dean in such carnal ways. No way Cas loved him. So much for not thinking about last night...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Cas and Dean bang for real who should top? Heheh Hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to write as often as I can until this is over. Any suggestions *cough* or kinks *cough cough* are welcome! Thank you all so much for reading.


	4. Did This Really Just Happen? Wait. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam puts his plan into action and Cas and Dean finally get together.

Sam had a plan to end this game of "He Loves Me Not" between his brother and the fallen angel. All he needed was a tape recorder, alcohol, and a booze-thirsty Cas. The moose was going to do what ever he must in order to get Cas to admit his feelings toward Dean so he could record the conversation. Then, he was going to make Dean listen to the tape. After that, no more UST only RST! This was going to be a lot harder than it sounded. It would take a lot of convincing before Cas spoke and Dean would come up with every possible excuse why Cas didn't mean what was on that recording. But Sammy was smart, cunning, and had fabulous hair, so he could do anything! He then left the kitchen after eating a few(5) of Dean's pancakes. Time to go get the supplies ready, and set up in the library. 

He decided to use his phone as a recorder, and a trip to the store  _was_ kinda in order anyways so he could just pickup the liquor then. Sam went to track Dean down to see what else he could buy to avoid suspicion over the liquor. Sam was so smart and cleaver! Sam walked around the bunker until he finally found Dean cuddling some whiskey in the kitchen. The sight worried Sam but he decided not to pry or bother Dean about it.

"Hey Dean, is there anything you need me to pick up for you at the store?" If Sam wasn't such a good brother he would laugh at how pathetic Dean was being. 

"Whiskey." Dean said with a childlike pout and a swig from the bottle. And an even  _better_ excuse for Sam to get what he needed. 

"That all you want?" He was trying to give his brother a chance to stop moping around drinking and do  _something_ today. 

"Ya that's all... Maybe some stuff that I could wip a meal together with. Ya know, 'cus we have to eat and no one else can cook 'n stuff." That's better. 

"I'll get some stuff for spaghetti and garlic bread." And with that, Sam left for the store with a sense of peace knowing Dean was acting as himself. "Text me if you want me to pick anything up at the store for you." -Sam. He was surprised at how fast he reply was. 

" **Maybe just some alcohol."**  - Cas 

" **No. Forget about that. Chocolate, would be much more pleasing. Thank you, Sam"** \- Cas

At least one of those two didn't rely on alcohol for everything. Unfortunately, Sam needed Cas to drink for this plan to work. Then again, Dean would use that to discredit Cas, so maybe this would work better anyways. He got in one of the extra cars from the Men Of Letter's garage, and went on his way.  By the time Sam got back, it was around 7:00 and since it was winter, that meant dark. After he gave the cooking stuff to Dean, he set out to put his plan in action. 

* * *

After the worst breakfast of Cas' human experience, he went into his room and stayed there. He felt absolutely awful about what had happened the night before. Dean was obviously disgusted by his actions. Dean hadn't even said anything about what happened which just showed how much Castiel screwed up. At least Cas enjoyed the feeling the alcohol induced dream caused him. He spent most of the day re-watching the episodes of Star Trek he didn't pay much attention to, and when he wasn't watching television, he was crying or trying not to. Dean had made it clear that males don't cry. Just another reason why Dean Winchester would never love him. 

Cas got off of his bed after a burst of unwanted tears. He wished he was an angel now more than he had before. He wished he could just fly off, or maybe turn invisible so he could stay next to Dean without pushing him farther away. Maybe if he just got drunk again... No. That wouldn't work.  _That_ would just make things worse. At least if they could get any worse.

Cas was very hungry too. After smelling Dean's amazing cooking for both breakfast and lunch anyone would be starving, and the fact that he didn't eat any didn't help at all. Cas knew Dean more than anyone other than Sam. That said, he knew that the green eyed hunter went to cooking and whiskey to release stress, and he knew if he tried to go get something to eat he would run into Dean. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to risk making anything worse than it already was. 

When his phone vibrated he was excited for a moment thinking it was Dean telling him that he was forgiven and they were going to spend the rest of the day watching movies together. He was wishing of course. It was only Sam offering to buy something for him. Alcohol. He said as much but changed his response once he was reminded of what that would do. He was still hungry, and he had heard Dean tell Sam to get some chocolate when the long-haired brother was upset. So, he decided to ask for chocolate instead. Now would be the time when Dean would make a reference to a show or movie Cas hadn't seen just so they could watch it. Adorable. 

When Sam finally came back with his chocolate Cas felt even worse. He had allowed him self to reminisce until he was miserable. 

"Hey Cas you ok?" Sam threw him the Symphony bars he had bought during his trip and watched as Cas took a much needed bite. 

"No." Maybe he should have lied a little, but he simply didn't have it in him to make a convincing lie. 

"Can I talk to you in the library? You look like you need to leave this room for a bit." Cas nodded his agreements and pushed himself off of the bed, bringing the chocolate with him. As they walked to the library in silence, Cas imagined this is what it felt like to be sent to the principles office. Once they made it to the library and sat down, Sam was ready to start the conversation.

"So, what have you eaten today?" This is a strange questions. Cas didn't find this when he searched for conversation starting questions for when he talked with Dean. Well Cas was determined to answer anyways. He had thought it over, and decided that if he was completely honest with Sam then he would help get this thing with Dean sorted out. 

"I've eaten an apple and some chocolate." The look Sam gave him was confusing. From what he knew, it was a mix between happiness and sympathy.  

"Well I know for a fact that Dean's been cooking all day." Now Sam looked just plain out judgmental. "Look, I know something happened between when I went to bed and this morning, and if you don't tell me what happened then I can't help you and Dean out. I need you to tell me everything Cas. Everything." 

* * *

 

Dean woke up feeling like yesterday's shit. No, yesterday's shit was at least twice as good as Dean was. After going to bed, Dean suffered from wet dreams of himself and one angel turned human in his old clothes, or rather being removed from them. These dreams also caused Dean to wake up sweaty with a hard-on. Let's just say that by the end of the night Dean had woken up at least 6 times, and did very little sleeping anyways. Cas was going to hate him. When the blue eyed man had acted so coldly to Dean at breakfast that morning, he  _knew_ he had messed up.

He spent most of the day cooking for the week and cleaning up his mess in between dishes. Around the potato casserole he was making for tomorrow and the bacon and chicken salad/sandwich for Sam's lunch and his own, Dean took a whiskey break. By whiskey break he means of course that he drank while thinking about what an untouchable screw up Dean Winchester is. 

Half way through his brooding, Sam walked in with a look of concern. Dean was ready for him to laugh and say something rude and moose-like, and was pleasantly surprised when it didn't come. Not that that did anything to improve his mood. What he really needed was for Cas to love him. Ya right. Then his brother asked him if he wanted anything. Booze. He had basically just cooked everything in the kitchen so maybe something so he could cook some more. That sounds good. After his brother left he went right back to drinking and  ~~crying~~ brooding.  _Not_ crying. Nope. 

He passed out for a while. He doesn't know when nor how long, but one moment he's awake and the next he's waking up. Sam must have woke him up with his gigantic self because Dean's awake and his brother is just getting back from the store. 

"Here you go Dean. Can't wait for dinner." Sam left before he could even say thanks. What was up with his brother today? Dean decided to follow his dorky brother instead of cook. Dinner could wait, especially since Cas wasn't going to eat anything as long as Dean prepared it _apparently_. 

With his years of hunting for stealth training, Dean easily tailed his brother un-noticed.  _Why is he heading for Cas' room?!?!?!_ This could be bad. When he heard his brother ask for them to move to the library, he ducked into the doorway he was creeping next to waiting for them to pass. After he heard the two people he loved most talking, he moved to a new vantage point so he could hear them. Sam was talking. Great. 

" I need you to tell me everything Cas. Everything." Oh. 

"Well last night I got a bit drunk out of frustration, and may have tried to flirt with you brother. Sorry." 

"No it's fine. Just as long as you tell me why..."

"Um. Well... I'm in love with your brother. I'm in love with one Dean Winchester."

Wait. **_What?!?!?!?_** Before Dean knew what he was doing, he ran in there and was talking faster than his brain could process. After a few seconds he heard himself saying something he had never said out loud.

"I love you too Castiel. Oh um Cas. Ya I love you, Cas." And  just like that they were kissing. It was magic. Sparks brighter than the moon without it's stars. More powerful than a tsunami, stronger than an army, and shining with all the brightness of the sun. Cas' lips were chapped yet soft and the slide of stubble on stubble was purely addicting to the eldest Winchester brother. Speaking of that... 

Dean broke away to turn around and address his brother.

"Thanks for playing matchmaker and all, but right now I wanna play doctor and this one here needs a prostate exam." Luckily, Dean knew how to get a message across to his brother, and Samsquatch got up and ran out. Where were they? Oh ya, best make out season  _ever!_

After licking and nipping at Cas' bottom lip, he got the message and opened his pretty little mouth. Now that Dean didn't have to hold back, he bit and sucked his way from Cas' stubbled jaw, to the point were neck met shoulder. Cas moaned when Dean gave him an extra hard nibble. This was fun. Before they got too far on the first impact, Dean broke away with (not so) little protest from his angel. 

"Cas, you're my angel no matter if you've fallen, and before this sound girly I really wanna fuck you right here right now. But I gotta go cook for you, Sam, and myself. We  _will_ continue this later tho. I promise." Cas looked really good aroused and begging with hickeys and bruises forming down his neck. 

"Of course Dean. I've been starving all day. We must continue this though. Please."

And with that, the new couple walked down the bunker hallways hand in hand. Cas watched Dean cook for the three of them, and this time when Dean put Cas' plate in front of him, he didn't refuse himself a kiss to the dark hair just above the shorter man's forehead. He could get used to this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! ^-^ Just kidding. I'll write more. This story is just too much fun to stop here! Also, I believe i promised some kinky Destiel sex too. If anyone has a date they'd like to see Cas and Dean go on just ask! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
